Even CSI's Create Little Wonders
by LuvzDensi
Summary: Eric is going through the 'adoption' with Calleigh and they are doing it together, they are also in the middle of getting back together. The CSI's have not caught the 'Miami Taunter' as of yet but are close to doing so. Also Calleigh and Eric will have to overcome many obstacles in order to stay and be with each other.


The Lab that Afternoon...

Eric was analyzing a silver zigzagged, cork shaped heel and trying to find a match in the database but couldn't so he had asked Calleigh to come and help him.

She walked in "You rang?" He looked at her and scoffed in relief "Ah!..."

"You're here, ok... I need a shoe expert." She told him "That's me..." she lifted up her hands to gesture.

"We've got some fancy" ... he showed her the heel, "high heels here." "That's my area."

"Excellent, we're trying to find it on the internet."

"Look on Shoe Xanadu, they have all the best ones." He said quietly "ok..."

"Here we go... three inch heel, why don't we start with that?" He said browsing the category.

She pointed to a shoe "Maybe try that one because it's in the three inch category but it's got the metal heel."

He took note of the pattern "Yeah it has the same... wavy shape to it. "

"It looks um... professional if you get my drift" she smiled and he scoffed, "our living witness did say that Chelsea had done some hooking."

"Mmm." He made a mental note of that.

"Yeah I know somebody that might be able to help us tie the shoe to the victim."

"Oh great, who?" She was pleased he knew someone who could help them.

"Elizabeth Clark."

"I don't think that's a good idea.." She rejected the idea almost immediately. So he questioned it "Well, why not? I mean same line of work.. in the same area." He tried to reason with her.

But she wouldn't hear of it "I don't like it Eric, I just don't." It seemed to make her very uncomfortable for some reason.

He thought about it for awhile, and then tried to reassure her "I got it covered, be alright."

She said took note of what he said and knew he was doing his best to reassure her that everything would be fine. So softly she told him "Ok... be careful."

He gave her a meaningful look and told her gently "I will." He spoke to her very softly and she knew there was more behind it, and was determined to figure out just what that was.

And with that being enough for now, she just nodded and walked away. But knew there was still much to talk about and many things left to be said.

Break Room...

They're both in the break room just talking while sipping their coffees, when Walter walks in "Hey guys! Calleigh can I have a word?" She just nodded "Sure..."

So he started briefing her on her assigned undercover job as a prostitute. They needed to catch Esteban Navarro once and for all. "And you understand we need his confession recorded on the wire, right?"

She nodded "Absolutely, let's do this and get a criminal off the streets."

"Ok, so here's... the wire... and make sure you don't turn it off... at all!"

She nodded "Ok, got it... so this is for first thing in the morning then?" He nodded "Yep..."

...

What they didn't know was that the room was bugged by Esteban and his partner Memmo (Feirro) and that they heard everything Calleigh and Walter were saying.

_Memmo was in control of everything Esteban did and told him "Esteban we can't have them ruining our plan. Now I need you to listen, this is what I want you to do, you need to do whatever it takes to keep them off our trail, ok?" _

_And Esteban nodded "So you mean I run her over then?" He asked with a smile on his face... and Memmo just smiled back "Yeees now you've got it!" So then they both went their own ways._

...

Calleigh had left and got in her car just in case she got made by her hummer. So she was driving to the place where she was to meet Esteban's mother as a witness to Esteban's crime.

She was all too excited to be finished for the day, go home and see Eric and make love to her boyfriend of four years as if... it was the first time he was hers.

Then out of nowhere amidst all the construction around the area she was to meet Esteban's mother, a black car came blazing toward her and showed no signs of stopping, then she got scared and knew there was nowhere to turn as there was construction at every angle. So she drove to the left and all of a sudden felt something push her car forward and then heard a smash! As the car had rammed into her side and the next thing she knew her car was tumbling out of control.

She got smacked around and hard then fell unconscious quickly and the last thought to cross her mind before she lost consciousness was 'I wish I told Eric I loved him this afternoon before I left.' Then she was gone.

Esteban's Car...

_He called up Memmo "It's done... she will no longer be a problem for us..."_

_Memmo proud of him told him "Excellent... job well done Esteban!" Then he have him another order of business to attend to "Now here's what I need you to do..."_

_He reassured Memmo that it would be done and no collateral damage would take place "You got it Boss... So you'll take care of Mr. Delko, then?"_

_Memmo confirmed his question "Oh absolutely my friend... we'll talk later.."_

_Then Esteban hung up._

Back at the Lab...

Eric was analyzing glove evidence left behind at the crime scene and Walter was helping him out for the time being, when all of a sudden Delko's phone rang.

"Yeah, it's Delko..."

Then an unknown woman began speaking "Is this Officer Eric Delko?"

He got confused but answered nonetheless "Yes this is Officer Delko..."

The woman responded "Mr. Delko, this is Lola Henderson and I'm afraid I have some bad news... a woman you work with... a Miss Calleigh Duquesne was involved in an automobile accident mere minutes ago..."

At that he blinked trying to make sense of what this woman, Lola was telling him.

She continued "Her car had been hit from behind and then tumbled off the road in an extremely accelerated rate and she has been pinned underneath the rubble of her badly smashed vehicle."

He thought he was going to fall over after hearing exactly what had happened and it occurred to him that someone had tried to kill her... oh god.

She finished "I have called the paramedics but I'm afraid that the way she has been pinned, has made it increasingly difficult to remove her safely and we are waiting on the Jaws of Life. And she came to a few minutes ago and requested that I call you... please come for her!"

Eric listened to her speaking and almost collapsed at the news and felt his heart plummet directly into his stomach, and tried to look for something to grab onto... when Walter was what was about to happen and called for help.

"Ryan, can I get a little help over here? " Ryan hurried over and they grabbed a hold of him and got him steady on his feet while he finished the call.

"Oh my god... yes I'll be right there... is she... can you put her on for me, please...?"

He was literally begging and Lola understood the importance of letting him speak to her "Yes Officer, right away."

She held the phone up to Calleigh "Eric... please... it hurts... I need you.. please..."

That was all he needed and he quickly spoke to her "Calleigh, I need you to just hang on... okay.. I'll be right there... just wait for me... please!"

He hung up, quickly told Walter and Ryan what was going on with one word "It's Calleigh... I'll tell you later!"

They just nodded and let him go, he went to his car with worry coursing through his mind. He raced through every red light there was and finally he got to the scene. And it was so.. much worse than he earlier thought... the wreck was horrifying! Her car was completely trashed, and... there she was just lying on the ground as they worked to get her out.

Crime Scene...

He rushed over yelling "Calleigh!... oh god Calleigh!" An officer stopped him "Sir, sir you can't be here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He shook his head "No, no you don't understand! She's my partner... please, I'm a cop a CSI.. please!" He literally begged for the man to let him in and the young guy did because he felt bad for the CSI standing in front of him.

He just nodded and held up the tape... Eric walked underneath it and quickly went over to Calleigh where they were forming a plan to get her out.

"Calleigh!... I'm right here." She saw him and cried "Eric... it hurts... please.. help me!"

He just stood back while they used the jaws of life to get her out safely, but unfortunately they didn't know just how stuck her pinned legs really were... so as they proceeded to lift the car off of her all of a sudden she screamed out in pain "Ahhhhhhh!... Oh god!... Ahhhowwwe!."

And all Eric could do was stand there and watch as the woman he loved so dearly, just scream out in unbelievable pain... so he squeezed his shut and just willed his ears not to hear her scream be so painful. So the jaws finally lifted the car very carefully and slowly off her and the paramedics rushed over and gently lifted her onto a stretcher then she calmed a bit.

So now she was out and safe, but the looks on the paramedics face did little to comfort Eric or ease the worry he felt. So he told them he was riding along with her and they helped him in.

He just held her hand, continually whispered to her "It's okay, everything's fine..." and kissed her forehead numerous times to help keep her calm and ease his worry.

Dade General...

Eric watched as they rushed her to an OR instead of an ER and instantly he got more worried and even scared, so he stopped the main Doctor on her case and asked him "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on and why you're taking her to an OR?" He stammered a little shaken.

The Doctor just looked at him "Sir, professional to professional?"

Delko just looked at him worried "Yes, professional to professional.."

Then the Doctor firmly put his hand on Delko's shoulder "I'm not going to lie it's bad but... she'll be okay in time, though she will need to go through some physio for sure. She's a bit banged up on the outside but no concussion and nothing got sprained. Her left arm got a bit twisted though so it will need to stay wrapped for about 2 weeks.

Her legs are another story though... she sustained minimal damage to her left leg and it was only bruised, but she has a broken bone in her ankle that needs to be pinned, so it will have to be wrapped as well only in a small cast for awhile... unfortunately her right leg sustained a lot of damage.

She went into surgery because her leg was stuck for too long in a downright position and pressure was too much and needed to be alleviated with an incision along the calf. So she will be in a cast for about... a month at best and will be in some serious pain for awhile, as well she will need to stay off it for at least a good week or so. But by then she will have started the physio training." "We'll be keeping her here for about a week."

Eric just nodded "Thanks Doctor, I appreciate it. Can you just have someone let me know when she's finished in surgery and resting in a room?"

The Doctor just nodded "Absolutely Mr. Delko, I can do that. I will send someone to come get you and bring to her new room. The surgery should only be about an hour and a half..."

The Doctor shook Eric's hand and left to go check on his other patients.

Meanwhile Eric went and sat in the waiting room until they were finished. And decided to update the guys back at the lab on what had happened, what was going on now... and to send them over to the scene to process it.


End file.
